


Die Tigerin von Partali

by Obscura138



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscura138/pseuds/Obscura138
Summary: Was soll ich sagen? Dieser kleine One-Shot ist mir auf Arbeit in den Sinn gekommen (Und wurde auch dort geschrieben XD)
Relationships: Amara/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Die Tigerin von Partali

**Author's Note:**

> Was soll ich sagen? Dieser kleine One-Shot ist mir auf Arbeit in den Sinn gekommen (Und wurde auch dort geschrieben XD)

Warum kam ich nach Pandora?

Ich denke wie die meisten, wegen des Geldes, Ruhm oder der Kammer. Doch nun war ich schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf diesem Dreckloch und die spannendsten Abenteuer, sind schon längst erlebt worden. Mit einem Handsome Jack, Lilith, Roland oder wie die ganzen Berühmtheiten hießen, konnte ich nicht mithalten. Die einzige Nacht die interessant werden würde, begann jetzt...

Ich krachte mit bestimmender Dominanz auf das harte siffige Bett eines Motels, Amara direkt über mir. Sie presste mich nach unten und küsste mich hart. Unsere Zähne schlugen gegeneinander, die Zungen unmöglich ineinander verschlungen. Diese pure Leidenschaft raubte mir den Atem, niemals habe ich jemanden so gewollt, wie dies Frau. Amara war das Sinnbild von Attraktivität. Groß, schlank, wunderschön definiert, ihre seidige dunkle Haut geschmückt von blauen Sirenen Tattoos. Schwer atmend musste ich mich leider von ihr lösen, ich blickte mit glasigen Augen zu ihr herauf, ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte ihre vollen Lippen.

,,Na Süße, bin ich zu viel für dich?“ sagte die Tigerin herausfordernd.

,,Nicht mal annähernd...“ entgegnete ich schnaufend und zog sie erneut zu mir, küsste sie stürmisch. Amara grinste in den Kuss hinein, vertiefte ihn sofort, indem ihre Zunge wieder den Weg in meinen Mund fand. Sie hatte keinesfalls Geduld, sie wollte alles, sofort.So wanderten ihre starken Hände zu meinem Oberteil und rissen es samt BH in zwei. Meine Brüste sprangen ihr entgegen, die Nippel schon hart. Amara unterbrach den Kuss und betrachtete die freigelegte nackte Haut lauernd, wie ein Raubtier. Ich war Beute nichts anderes. 

Beherzt griff sie an meinen Busen und knetete ihn, während sie abwechselnd meine beiden Brustwarzen zwirbelte. Ich keuchte, die grobe Behandlung schmerzte und erregte zugleich, eine feurige Mischung. Amara grinste mich dreckig an, wohl wissend meines Zustandes.

,,Heute Nacht mache ich dich fertig Schätzchen, die wirst du nicht vergessen.“

Sie leckte meinen Hals hinauf bis zur Ohrmuschel, ich schauderte.

,,Na das werden wir sehen...“ log ich halbherzig, ich wusste das sie die vollkommene Gewalt über mich hatte und wie geil sie das machte.

Ein dunkles Lachen entrann ihrer Kehle, sämtliche meiner Härchen stellten sich auf. Ihre sündigen Lippen küssten sich einen Weg zu meinen Brüsten und umschlossen meinen rechten Nippel. Amara saugte hart daran, während sie die andere zwischen den Fingern zupfte, immer abwechelnd, keinesfalls sanft. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu Stöhnen, ein Kribbeln fuhr durch meinen Körper, hinab zu meinem Schoß. Meine Erregung hatte mein komplettes Höschen schon durchnässt.

Plötzlich biss sie in meine Brustwarze und ich bäumte mich auf, doch der Schmerz schürte meine Leidenschaft nur, zu meinem Überraschen. Wie machte sie das nur?

Angespornt von meinen Geräuschen wanderten die Finger der Tigerin zu meiner Mitte. Ohne mir die Hose zu entledigen, tastete sie sich forschend zu meiner Weiblichkeit, die pochte und tropfte. Sie küsste mich kurz auf die Lippen.

,,Da kann es einer wohl kaum noch aushalten.“ schnurrte Amara.

Ihre raue Fingerspitze fand meinen Kitzler und umkreiste ihn sofort mit harschen Bewegungen. Ein wohliger Stromschlag durchschoss meinen gesamten Körper, ich stöhnte und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Meine Lungen nahmen gar nicht so viel Sauerstoff auf, wie ich brauchte und kam peinlich früh. Meine Zehe kräuselten sich, meine Hände krallten sich ins schäbige Laken des Bettes, alles verkrampfte sich und ich sah wahrlich Sterne, der Ohnmacht nahe.

,,Das... war schnell.“ sagte Amara amüsiert, ich brauchte einen Moment um zu registrieren, was sie gesagt hatte, Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rapide, völlig erschöpft.. nach dem heftigsten Orgasmus meines Lebens.

,,Ich werde es dir schon zeigen.“ flüsterte ich so bedrohlich es mir möglich war, ein kläglicher Versuch. Die Sirene lachte laut.

,,Nächstes Mal, Süße.“

Nächstes Mal? 

Langsam schwand mein Bewusstsein, bevor ich die Worte realisieren konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für`s Lesen :*


End file.
